


Unleashing Your True Power

by blue_skyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, D/s undertones, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, female pronouns used, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Antisepticeye has been watching. He always has. And when he finds who he's been looking for...
 
 C̢͆͐ͯͦ͆̀̈͂ͯͯͦ̊̆͝͝͏̡͙̭̳̻̪̫̠̠̦a̴̗̝͇̮̭͕͚̥̦͔̘̅̃̂̎̓̅ͣ̆͜͞n̅ͩ̿ͧ̾̌̍̊ͫ͋҉̮̰̘̥̦͚͈́͞ ̨̧̮̜̗͖̖͙̖̮̌̅ͩ̉ͭ́yͣ̈̉̓ͫ̔̃̍̆̓̍̏͐̿ͫ̄ͮ͏͏͉̯̼̩͕͈̱̺͎̖͈̟̼o͗̊͆͊̐͛̂̚҉͏҉̦͇̮͙̬ư͇̺͈̟̜̗̱̹̻̳̙͒̎̉̈̉̇͑́ͥͣ̾̿̏ͦ̉̌ͬ̓̚͟͟͡ ̨̛̭̜͕͍̺͇͎̥͎̯̠͔̠̼͖̳͇̆̽̈́̾͗̍̅̆́͟͜h̏̍͌̀̓͂̈̆̇̚͘͜͏̗̤̼̼̲̘̲͇̭͇̥̮̻̮̗̕ͅa̡̙̯͇͔̘̥̰̘͒̓̂̔̽̀ͧ̀̅ͪ͂́ͮ̾̃̉͊͘͡n̛̈̉͊̏̈́҉̮̪̱͓̲͔̹̮͔͔d̎̓ͫ̂̔͒ͧ͂̓͂̽͜͏̺̯͙͍̼̝̗̘̱̦͇̞̯͔̞̻͖̤͞l̴̨͉͇̠͖̗̣̰̟̳͎̫̓̒ͩ̾̓̎ͦ͂̓ͥͪ͆ͣ̊́ͩ͞ͅͅȩ̨̟̦̻̜̯͚̘̪̲̜͚̑͆̍͒̀ͪ̂ͪ̌̍̏̑̎̅ͬ ̵̹̺̖̱̟͍̭̮̩͔̦̺́͌ͯ͂̃͟͞ͅť̵̨̛͇̝̱̪̦̟͓̝̯ͥ͊̓̉̂̐̒̐ͦͫ͋̌͐͞͞h̤͍͍̜̋͋͐́̅͂̂͛ͮ̔̊̍ͪ́͘͟͡ͅe̶͋̉̂ͩ͂ͬ̿̑ͥͮ̔͛̿̈́̓̚͠͏̪̮̫͔͍͇̼͙̥͚̫̦̼̪͉̜̦̘̹́ ̛̎ͭ͗͆́ͣͪ̓̒ͧͬ̕͞͏̴̮̞̤̥̱͉͔̪f̶̧͍̪̭̩̣̘̙̠̲̙̘̦͈̹̖̞̆ͫ͂ͨͣͣ͒̀̈̍̍ͨ̑͑͂̈͜ü̧̳͖̮̙͖̙̟̺̗̮̖͈̺̦͗̓͒̿̇͛̄̆͒͆̐̄ͪͩͫ̈́̀͋͢ņ̷̵̩̯͎͚̝ͬͮͫ̈́ͧ̌̾͛ͬͦ̑̌̊͌͜͢?̴͎̗͚̱͙̝̖̥̠͈̘̩̥͉̲̳̅̈ͬͯ̃ͪ̾͢͠ͅ





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, addressing the tags, the dom/sub undertones are not explicitly mentioned, but it's pretty easy to see that Anti is being dominant towards the reader. So I worked really hard on this guys, and yet I think it sucks but I also love it. And I finished this at almost 3 am, so I hope you all like it. It's also pretty much just smut with a tiny sprinkling of plot. Enjoy!

Opening up YouTube, you sighed in relief. It had been a long day, tests in your college courses, and then work straight after. You were glad to be able to take some time to relax for a while and watch some videos.

You went through your subs, watching what Mark and the Grumps had uploaded for the day, and you finally got around to Jack's videos. There was a new clustertruck up, and the latest one, was simply titled "I'm Here." You assumed the latter was a horror game, so you went for that one first, with the thought process of that the clustertruck video could cheer you up if you got scared.

Once clicking on the video, you noticed that the video wasn't as long as his other videos. Only about a couple minutes. You watch it anyways, thinking it's just one of Jack's videos he's doing because it's October, for Halloween. The video starts, static filling the screen, and white noise and garbled voices echoing in your room. The static and the white noise fades, and all you see is Jack, sitting on a sofa. "Guys, I don't have much time. He's coming." He had a worried look on his face and was fidgeting slightly. "It's Anti. It was a joke at first, but he really is coming for me. I can feel it. If any of you know how to help, please-"

At first you thought the video froze and was buffering, since Jack seemed frozen in place. Moving your mouse over the video however, you saw the counter at the bottom ticking along, indicating the video kept going. A few moments of close watching, and you noticed Jack's eyes fade from his usual blue-grey to pitch black.

_"Wow! Whether it was Robin or Jack himself who edited this video, they did a good job at it!"_ You chuckled as you thought to yourself, smiling at the video.

Laughter filled the room, and your attention was pulled back to the video as you saw 'Anti Jack' laughing maniacally. "This body..." you heard him whisper, his voice slightly lower a rougher than usual. "It's mine. I will make it strong again."

You were a little flustered, because despite that it was supposed to be scary, you had to admit that 'Anti Jack' was pretty sexy. You kept watching, as glitches appeared, as if Jack was fighting back, before ending with 'Anti Jack' sitting still, the static from the beginning fading back in. A distorted voice kept repeating "I'm here" as the words slowly faded on screen. Once the words were fully visible, the screen cut to black. You knew it wasn't the video, since you never watched videos full screen. _"Has my battery run out already?"_ You barely had the chance to check if your laptop was plugged in, before Anti Jack appeared, an angry look on his face, hand out as if he were reaching for you.

You leaned in towards the screen, your hand hovering slightly near the screen. As cool as this looked, you hoped this wasn't a virus of some sort. "I'm here..." Anti Jack said with a giggle, and before you knew it, his hand reached out from your computer screen and pulled you in with him, and you lost consciousness.

Coming to, you found you were lying on the cold floor of a pitch black room. You tried to move, but you found that your arms and legs were tied up. You tried to scream out for help, but that was futile as well, as you found you had a gag in your mouth, preventing you from making almost any noise. The muffled noises that did escape your lips echoed through out the room, just making the room seem bigger.

Your noises seemed to have attracted someone, as not long after, the sounds of a door opening and closing a door came, followed by the slow sound of footsteps moving towards you. "You're awake, I see."

Your eyes followed the voice to its source, and you looked up to see... Jack? You were extremely confused as to what was going on. You groaned out a noise of confusion hoping the man who may or may not be Jack would pick up the hint and explain what was going on.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything." He smirked at you. "My name, as you probably know me as, is Anti. Jack tried to keep me locked up, but it was useless. I'm here to stay now, and now instead of playing other people's games, it's time to play some of my own."

  
You whimpered against your gag, as if the fear in your eyes wasn't enough to show your emotions. "What does he mean by games?" "What's going to happen?" "Why am I here?" These thoughts and more were a flurry in your mind as you tried to figure out how to save yourself from the impending situation.

"You know, I've always been around. Watching, using his eyes to keep track of his so called fans. I particularly took an interest in you, (y/n)." Your eyes widened in shock as he said your name. "You've got a hidden power. A strength deep within you that the world has never seen. And that's why I brought you here. To make you mine before anyone else could and use your power to destroy what I'm going to create. You just need a little incentive to activate it, don't you?"

Anti snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, you were suddenly on a bed. There were lit candles around the bed, but they did little to properly illuminate the room. You seemed to be alone again, the faint light showing no figures or their shadows. You were still tied up as you were before, so escape, while still on your mind, was out of the question.

It wasn't long until Anti was back, seeming to teleport in this time. He stared at you, an evil smirk on his face, and his black eyes boring deep into your soul. "I hope you're ready my sweet pet, it's time to see what you can really do..." He approached the bed, an almost predatory air about him. As if he was going to eat you whole.

As soon as he reached the bed, Anti immediately began undoing the ropes that restrained you. He was quick, but gentle... for a demon anyways. "Don't want to hurt you... yet." Anti winked, and he rested you flat on your back. Climbing on the bed, Anti was a towering force as he was on his hands and knees over you. At this point, it could have been an easy escape. A swift kick to the groin and you could run. But, where would you run to? And as he gently caressed your face, you realized that you were already finding yourself wanting more of his touch.

His hands roamed over your clothed body, groping and caressing, before a hand of his slipped under your shirt. "Let's see what we've got under here..." Anti said, grabbing at your bra covered breasts. Slowly massaging them, one at a time, you couldn't help but let out a moan. He leaned in and removed your gag.

"If you're going to moan like that," Anti whispered in your ear, "then I want you to be as loud as you can, understood?" You nodded slowly. "Come on now (y/n)." His voice seemed slightly darker, more commanding. "I give you the privilege to speak, and you don't take it. Now answer me. Are we understood?"

"Y-Yes Anti." Your voice sore and dry, you barely managed to speak.

"Good girl." He wasted no time in getting back to work with you. He took one arm and used it to pin your arms above you, while the other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a passionate kiss. The kiss was intoxicating and left you feeling light headed. It was as if he was literally taking your breath away.

As you were pulling away to breathe, Anti decided that his mouth was of better use elsewhere. He moved down to your neck, pressing kisses down it until he found the right point. Pausing for only a split second, he went in and bit you, his fangs sinking in hard enough to draw blood. You moaned loudly as the pain quickly turned into pleasure as Anti sucked on the wound, healing it. "You taste so nice..." he mumbled against your neck.

Anti pulled back, and released your arms as he began lifting your shirt off of you. Your bra was next and they both landed on the floor. "So beautiful..." He leaned forward and took one breast in his mouth, generously sucking and licking at your nipple, while the other being massaged by his hand.

The sensations were too much for you and another loud moan escaped your lips. "Yes... that's it... sing for me..." As good as you felt however, you needed to feel Anti's skin against yours. Taking advantage of your free hands, they wandered, tugging on his shirt.

And with that motion, everything stopped. Anti pulled away and looked at you sternly. "Don't you dare touch me without permission (y/n). Understand?" His voice deep and dark, almost hypnotic the way it made you want to obey.

"Yes Anti. I-I understand. I won't do it again." Your reply almost automatic.

"Good. Because I won't be afraid to punish you next time." A twisted smile reached his lips. "And I don't think you'll like what I have in store."

"Now.. where was I again?" Anti was still kneeling before you on the bed, and you practically shivering with anticipation. You both knew what his next move was, but you also knew that despite what he said, he was punishing you for touching him the first time.

You groaned in frustration and wiggled your hips at him. "Anti please!" Your voice was a whine now, the need growing within you affecting even that.

"Please what, (y/n)?" Anti leaned in close to your ear. "Tell me what you want." He growled.

His voice had reduced you to jello, your brain feeling like putty as you tried to form a coherent sentence. "I want- I need you to fuck me- eat me out- touch me- **anything**!" Your last word came out mixed with a breathy moan, your true desires all revealed at that moment.

"Your wish is my command." Anti's face darkened as he all but ripped off your pants and underwear from you. He forcefully spread your legs, and you were sure you were going to explode from the agony of him slowly dragging his hands up your thighs.

His hands stopped just before they met in the middle, hovering over your vagina. Then, a finger. One single finger, slowly ran over your vagina, exploring between your folds and teasing your entrance and your clit. "Dripping wet for me already?" A smirk played on his lips. Anti leaned in, licking a stripe straight up your vagina.

You could feel his mouth turn into a smile as his lips were pressed against you while you let out an agonizing moan. "You taste so innocent and pure... you've probably never had anyone do this to you, have you?"

"No- I- I h-haven't..." Your reply stuttering between moans that came as he continued licking and sucking down in your loins.

"Taste your innocence then, before I take it from you and make you mine." Anti pulled you into a passionate kiss, and you moaned against his lips, the taste of you filling your mouth as he slipped his tongue in.

Distracted, it wasn't until it was already in that you noticed that Anti had slipped a finger inside you. "Relax my pet..." His voice coming out a mumble as his lips still touched yours. "You really are a virgin, aren't you, the way you're so tight..." The finger inside you pumped in and out, Anti kissing you still.

A second finger slipped in, and you whimpered against him. Never before had you felt pleasure like this. "It's okay (y/n)." His free hand caressed your face reassuringly. "You haven't seen anything yet."

You continued this way for a little while, Anti even slipping in another finger, preparing you for what was to come. When he thought you were ready, Anti removed his fingers from you, and moved away from you completely. All you could do was whine from the lack of him near you. "Now, it's time for the moment we've been waiting for. It's time to unleash your power."

Stepping away from the bed, Anti stripped off his clothes, tossing them aside in the same pile yours were. "Now (y/n), I'm going to let you touch me as much as you want from now on." He said, straddling you. "This is going to be quite intense. But it'll bring forth and awaken your true power. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Anti." You nodded. You were a little worried, especially having your first time being with a demon who could snap you in an instant, with the force he had. But you were too far gone for any protests to even arise in your mind. You needed this.

Breaking you out of your thoughts, Anti thrust himself deep inside you, as far as you could take him. He was bigger than you expected, three fingers not being enough. The moan escaping you was a mix of pain and pleasure, and Anti just stayed there, letting you adjust. You wrapped your arms around his waist, pulling him flush against you. "I'm ready." Your breath hot against his ear.

"Good." His evil smile appeared once more, and Anti thrust inside you with all the power he had. Not only did he directly hit your sweet spot, making you see stars, but it was as if lightning had hit and spread through you.

"What-" You were so out of it you couldn't bring yourself to form any more of the sentence.

"A power of mine. Let's just say it was a... controlled shock. Something to encourage your true powers to come forward." The grin on his face showed no remorse as he thrust into you the same way again.

The grip you had on his back tightened and your moans got louder, the more he sent those electric thrusts into you. It wasn't long before you felt yourself growing stronger and at the same time getting closer to the edge. You could tell Anti was just as close, his thrusts, while just as powerful, were also becoming more and more erratic.

"I'm close Anti- So close!" You moaned in his ear, as if asking for permission.

"Yes, good. Cum for me (y/n). Cum with me." Anti's voice was heavy, dripping with eroticism in your ear and that's all you needed. The buildup came, and before you knew it, all you saw was white, feeling a power surging through you as you and Anti came together.

The orgasm began to pass, yet power still surged through you. Your vision returned and you saw Anti panting against you. "How do you feel?" He asked, realizing you had finally come down.

"I feel different... more powerful."

"Pure telekinesis. Your power. All it took was a few shocks to activate your brain. I had never seen it so strong. And if you had fallen into other hands, you would have defeated me. And I can't have that, can I?" Anti groaned as he slowly pulled out of you, and you whined at the empty feeling. Lying next to you, Anti offered you his hand. "So what do you say, (y/n)? Help me take over the world? Rule with me as my queen?"

After a night like that, there was no way you could say no. You placed your hand in his, grinning. "Yes." You breathed out as he kissed your hand. The two of you were bonded now, and you fell asleep in Anti's arms that night, prepared for anything that came your way as you conquered the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it this far then thank you! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did please kudos and or comment letting me know how you feel! I'm also very accepting of constructive criticism so if you have any of that I'll take that too. I'm always looking to better myself! Once again, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
